1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for purchasing a personal recording media, and more particularly to a system capable of searching one or more musical compositions, editing the searched musical compositions, and purchasing a recording media such as CD, MD, cassette tape and the like into which the edited musical compositions are inserted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a customer can produce an original compilation recording media which is unique to the customer by renting or purchasing a MD, CD, cassette tape and the like, selecting the customer's favorite musical compositions by utilizing a reproducing/recording apparatus such as a CD player/recorder, a cassette deck and the like, and editing and recording the selected musical compositions into recording media such as a MD, CD, or cassette tape in the customer's preferred order.
For example, even for musical compositions by a single musician or artist, it is rare that all personally favorite musical compositions are recorded in just one album such as an MD, CD, or cassette tape. Accordingly, when the customer desires to produce a personally original compilation recording media such as an album composed of only the customer's personally favorite musical compositions, the customer has to purchase or rent a plurality of MDs, CDs, cassette tapes and the like, and then select, edit, and then record personally favorite musical compositions using reproducing/editing/recording storage apparatus in such a manner that a few musical compositions are selected from one album, more musical compositions are selected from another album and further musical compositions are selected from another album.
Similarly, when the customer desires to produce an album composed of musical compositions by a plurality of musicians or artists, a plurality of albums by each of the musicians or artists have to be purchased or rent, and then the desired personally original compilation recording media must be produced by using the reproducing/editing/recording storage apparatus.
In the above mentioned conventional methods, there is a problem, such that when a customer desires to produce an original compilation recording media, the customer has to purchase or rent a plurality of MDs, CDs, cassette tapes and the like, and then select, edit, and then record personally favorite musical compositions from them using reproducing/editing/recording storage apparatus, and as a result, it would be more costly than purchasing one MD, CD, cassette tape and the like having those personally favorite musical compositions, and also it would take time for reproducing/editing/recording.
Further, there is another problem, such that because a customer freely produces a personally original compilation recording media by copying the musical compositions from a plurality of MDs, CDs, cassette tapes and the like, without concern for the existence of the copyrights of the musical compositions, the copyright owners can not collect royalties for the copyrights regarding their own musical compositions, and as a result, no return has been provided for the music industries as well as for the musical composers.